Question: Find the product of $1011_2 \cdot 101_2$.  Express your answer in base 2.
Solution: We carry out the multiplication as we carry out multiplication in base $10$. Fortunately, we do not have to worry about carrying over, since we are only multiplying by digits of $0$ or $1$. Thus:  $$ \begin{array}{@{}c@{\;}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c}
& & & 1 & 0 & 1 & 1_2 \\
& & & \times & 1 & 0 & 1_2 \\
\cline{4-7} & & & 1 & 0 & 1 & 1_2 \\
& & 0 & 0 & 0 & 0 & 0_2 \\
+ & 1 & 0 & 1 & 1 & 0 & 0_2 \\ \cline{1-7}
& 1 & 1 & 0 & 1 & 1 & 1_2 \\
\end{array}$$When summing, we need to carry-over for the second digit from the left. Thus, the sum is equal to $\boxed{110111}_2$.